Welcome To The New World Order
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: One-shot. Read and review please. We own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.


**Ok, so we recently got The Road To Sectionals on DVD.**

**And we decided to write a story, after watching the episode, "Mash-Up."**

**We'll give you a little info about this story, which is actually just a random little one-shot.**

**Title: Welcome To The New World Order**

**Rating: T (because the **

**Couples: Quinn/Finn (hints of Puck/Rachel)**

* * *

Finn walked into Spanish class and looked down. Spanish was always the worst for him, and not just because he didn't get very good grades in it.

Spanish was the class that Puck, Quinn, Rachel and him all had together. It was cool the Mr. Shu, their favorite teacher, taught it, but still.

Things still weren't exactly fixed between Puck and Finn. Or Finn and Quinn for that matter.

Finn took his regular seat in front of Quinn and Brittany, and waited for class to start.

Finn tried to concentrate on the language, but his mind wandered. It was like every other Spanish class he had attended recently.

At the end of class, while Finn gathered his things, he came across a note he had written on a piece of notebook paper.

He slowly unfolded it, wondering what it was. There in black marker, he had written in uppercase letters, "DRIZZLE."

He smiled and looked at Quinn's desk. Quinn had already left the room. Finn silently placed the paper, re-folded up, into a special spot where he and Quinn used to pass notes at the end of class.

He knew Quinn still checked this spot, he had watched her with his own eyes.

Finn left the class room as he entered, looking at his feet.

****

Quinn and Puck sat down at a lunch table together.

"So...." Quinn started.

"Yeah?" Puck replied, taking a bite of his ham and turkey sandwich.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Quinn said, referring to a note her had passed her in their last class together.

"I...... well..... I kinda wanna keep the baby, if you'd maybe let me?" Puck said, looking directly in her eyes.

"I'm not going to be your girlfriend. I still love Finn." Quinn answered coldly.

"I understand. I just wanna take the baby off your hands," Puck nodded.

"Take it off my hands? Terri Shuster wants this baby, and I am going to give it to her. And you can't just take her out of me and put her in you. No matter how much you want to 'take her off my hands' Puck,"

Quinn got up and sat down at a table with the other Glee kids, minus Finn.

****

The next day, in Spanish class, Quinn looked in her note storage place. She was surprised to find a folded up piece of paper.

She gave a signal to Brittany, who went up to Mr. Shu's desk.

During this time, Quinn quietly unfolded the note and realized what it was.

"Drizzle." she whispered to herself.

She looked at the back of Finn's head and smiled.

_If I had never done it with Puck, my life wouldn't suck. In fact, my life does suck without Finn. And now matter how much Puck thinks he's going to be with me, hes not._

Quinn quickly scribbled a note to Puck.

_Puck, _

_I don't care if you want the baby. Terri probably doesn't want it anymore because of her issues with Mr. Shu and Miss Pillsbury. I don't know how you'll provide for it, take care of it, etc, but you can have it. But I am not going to be a part of you're life with it. For all she'll know, she doesn't have a mom. I just have one priority. Her name is going to be Drizzle Quinn Puckerman. You will call her Izzy, and all of her friends will think her name is Isabella, so she doesn't get made fun of. And I need you to become friends with Finn again. You two are like two peas in a pod._

_talk to you later,_

_Quinn._

_PS: I know we have chemistry together, but I don't care how much you love me. I've realized that my thing for you was just a phase. And I figure this note hurts. You should get together with Rachel. You two are really cute together. And I have a few words for you: "Welcome to the new world order."_

When Quinn was done, she tossed it to the desk next to her, where Puck was seated.

****

Quinn cornered Finn at his locker.

"I've been really dishonest with you. But I really, really like you. And I want to be with you. And I don't want this baby. And I was drunk when Puck practically forced me into it. Mostly, I just want to say I'm sorry."

Quinn was near tears after her small speech.

"You really mean it?" Finn asked.

"Of course," she replied, now crying.

"I believe you, but I don't know if I can trust you anymore.

"I can understand."

"But maybe if we take it slow, we can work our way back up to where we were."

"Ok," Quinn nodded, holding back tears.

"I'd like that," she continued.

"Cool."

****

**Yeah, it's pretty stupid. This is just sorta how we like it. We like for Finn and Quinn to be together, and we like "Puckberry" or "Puckleberry" or whatever it's called.**


End file.
